Member Xion The Unwanted Member
by Chou 220
Summary: There was so much feed/information on this character that I decided to make a story of what I thought she would be like. Not very far in it. Enjoy.
1. Returning to Destiny Island

Kingdom Hearts©Squaresoft/Square Enix

Disney©Walt Disney/Respective Owners

Story©Chou 220

The organization is finished. I'm finished. I betrayed them just like Roxas did.

What am I to do now?

I'm I even dead?

If so, why can I still hear noises?

They seem so distance.....

The noises were soft, almost like a whisper. There were chirps of birds flying ahead, waves splashing steadily and voices mumbling.

"Hey Wakka! That is cheating!"

"Ah, what's the matter Tidus? Am I too much?"

"That isn't it!"

"What are you two fighting about?"

"Selphie!"

"Nothing. Tidus started it."

"I didn't!"

"Okay since it looks like you two can't make up your minds I shall be the judge for this match."

Slowly the hurtful eyes opened, but quickly shut as the bright rays burned the eyes. It took a while, but the eyes steadily opened and stayed opened. The eyes widened.

I'm on Destiny Islands!

How did I get here?

She quickly looked all around her to see if she have any wounds, but found none. Her eyes averted back to Destiny Islands. It didn't look like it didn't change much, in fact it looked like a still picture framed as a memory. She spotted a spot that she knew well. The one special spot that she shared with Roxas and Axel. Slowly she made her way to the spot. Once she was there her hands steadily walked over the tree bringing back the memories. She plopped herself on the bent tree where she spent her days with Roxas and Axel. Her eyes drifted closed. Her thoughts began to turn as they drifted....

The wind feels nice...

I wander why I'm here?

Though, I guess it doesn't matter....

"Xion, is that you?"

Xion had completely zoned out that when she heard the voice it startled her which in turn caused her to fly backwards with legs and arms thrashing about.

THUD!

Xion landed hard on the sand on her butt with legs in the air and arms slightly twisted. It took Xion a while to get back up. Once she was done straighten up she looked straight at-

"Riku!"

Her gut feelings reacted as she extended her hand out. With a blink of an eye a small light formed as the shape took hold of a keyblade. She grabbed it as she took her stand.

"Calm down. It's all right."

Xion stand loosened as the keyblade disappeared.

"I'm on Destiny Islands.....right?"

"Yeah, but how did you get here?"

Xion looked down before answering.

"I don't know. I woke up at the edge of the beach and I was here."

Riku didn't know what or how to answer.

"Riku...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The organization....Are they dead?"

Riku hesitated before answering.

"Yay. Me and Sora took care of them all. After Namine helped Sora regain his memories. Sora whipped them out. Me and Sora took out Xenmas out together."

'What about Namine and Roxas?"

Riku walked over to the bent tree. Pulled himself up and sat himself down.

" Come over here Xion."

Xion shrugged as she placed herself next to Riku. Riku sighed as he took a breath before going on.

"Namanie and Roxas are in a sense gone."

"Gone! They died! The organization!"

"yes and no."

"What is with the lines in between Riku?"

"Well it is hard to explain, but I'll try."

"Okay."

"When we escaped, Namine helped us out. She opened a gateway so that we could get away. Before that Namine and Roxas meet for the last time. Namine and Roxas decided together to join together as a whole with their original creators. Sora and Kairi. They are looking through their eyes. I don't know if their souls are able to respond. In a way they are silent watchers."

Xion face softened as she replied.

"So then in a way they are dead. I'm all alone again."

"You found your way back. So then you have a purpose. Once you have a purpose and you return to a special place then your not alone."

But I've never meet Kairi or Sora!"

"You'll be fine. Once you meet them you'll be able to see them."

"I hope your right."

"Come on"

Xion shrugged as she allowed Riku to lead her.


	2. Xion's Breakdown Point

*Author's Note- I am sorry for not being good at updating regularly, but right now I'm dealing with quite a lot. It's going to take some time for me to figure certain things out and how to balance them out and my feelings. So until then please bear with me. Thank you. *

Rikku stopped at another house on the island that wasn't too far from the tree spot. Xion looked over the house.

It looks nice, unlike the organization's headquarters. The small house looks as if anyone lived here would have the happiest childhood in the world. So much warmth, family, and happy memories. It's a true home. A place that can be called "Home".

Rikku was about to open the door when he stopped. Xion confused asked, "Why are you stopping?"

Rikku wasn't sure how to put it, but than again Rikku wasn't good at talking either. Xion shrugged as she waited for an answer. It took him long enough, but he finally talked.

"Your not going to leave if I go inside, are you Xion?"

"Why in the world-"

"You have every right to....But then again-"

"I told you! I'm not leaving until I can see Roxas and Namine again! I-I'm staying. Plus I want to make sure if their originals are good for them. It wouldn't be fair to them if they just rotted away like the other nobodies did. I don't want them to ever have that kind of faith. I-I-I also don't want to be alone in this world again...I can't be alone again...I just...."

She didn't mean to do it right there, especially in front of Rikku. But Xion broke down. Tears streaming from her face. She couldn't control them as they splashed onto the Destiny Island's sands. Her whole body shook as she began to loose feeling in her entire body. She didn't know when her legs gave way, but when they did she welcomed the fall as she tumbled onto the sand. Her arms slowly began to wrap around her body for a slight comfort, but what they held surprised her. As her tear stained face opened wide in shock, she found Rikku had her in a tight held hug. It felt safe and warm. She didn't want to admit it openly, but she liked it.

"Xion, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that from you. I'm sorry about that."

Xion was still in shock for well over an hour before she could answer Rikku.

"Your such a jerk sometime Rikku. You know that?"

"Well I do know it now."

"You idiot."

"Nope. Sorry, but that name is taken already."

"Really now?"

"Afraid so. Sora has that title won. He doesn't have to do much for that title."

A small giggle escaped from her mouth at that comment. She was surprised from that.

Did she ever laugh?

If she did, When?

I don't remember laughing.....

Rikku grinned as he let his hug grip go. Standing up again he made the second try to the door. This time he walked in without turning back.


	3. Xion Meeting Kairi

*Author's Note*

I've never played the Kingdom Hearts game with Xion, so I'm going with the information I've found and were to be rumored. Plus I am also making it where Riku found out who and what Xion is/was. The information never left him. Along with my imageination.

Riku took one step inside the house following a crash to the floor. Riku cursed underneath his breath as he made the effort to pick himself up. But in the process of making that try he kept tripping.

I'll just lay here for awhile then...

But I got to get going....

Xion is waiting for me........

Fine...

After taking a deep breath he finally got himself up. His eyes widened as he finally noticed what was causing him to repeatlly fall over. The house was full of sketchbooks. They were everywhere! Pile upon plies. Since the day that Namine and Roxas merged, Kairi had been drawing here and there. But Riku never knew that she was drawing this much!

When and how in the world did Kairi do this?

When did she ever have the time?

Where did she even get the sketchbooks?

How they...

Riku shrugged as he decided that the questions that were traveling in his mind had to wait. Even though Xion admitted that she wouldn't leave and she broke down like that....He still had his doubts. She was determined and as sure as Sora was....She had his will....

"Hey, Kairi! You here!!!"

Riku voice echoed through the small house as he waited for a response. At first nothing happened, so he waited for a few moments. But after though moments nothing was happening he decided to try again.

"KAIRI!!!"

His voiced echoed louder, but still there was no answer. Riku shrugged as he decided to make the try to head upstairs though the maze of sketchbooks. It took him a good amount of time and moving around until he reached the upstairs. Even the upstairs was a maze as he sighed. It was worse than the downstairs! You literally had to zigzag and squeeze in random places to make it to the center of the room. There in the center of the room was Kairi slumped over her desk. Riku stood next to her as he examined her. She was still, a bit too still. He leaned closer to make sure that she was breathing. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the soft pattering of her breath.

She's been asleep this whole time...Thank god.

Riku gently tapped Kairi as he whispered, "Hey, I need to show you something."

Kairi between slightly awake and still sleeping bolted straight up and shouted, "I did too!"

Riku being surprised fell back which in turn caused a domino effect. Once he went down his elbow caught the end of the pile behind him, causing that to fall and so forth with the rest of the sketchbooks. Within seconds Riku and Kairi were piled underneath sketchbooks.

"Ouch!"

"Kairi! You awake now?"

"Awake? What are you talking about?!"

"Kairi, It's Riku. I called from downstairs, but you didn't answer-"

"And you actually were able to make it upstairs?"

"Yeah, after a few good tries."

"Well, then. What happened just a few moments ago?"

"I tired to wake you up and er...This happened."

"Okay. Help me up?"

"Sure. Hold on."

After a few tries of getting up, falling, and getting out they finally managed to get themselves standing in a corner near the desk. Somewhat steady. Kairi looked around as she sighed at the mess. She was working on a system in getting them out of the way, but wasn't having much success at it. So she finally decided that she was just going to start piling them and piling them.....Now that she saw how much sketchbooks she had up here and knowing that she had twice, no maybe five times that amount downstairs that this idea wasn't a good one either.

She turned to Riku as she asked, "Why did you come here?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated."

"Everything is complicated when it comes to you."

"Yay, I can see that pattern now a days."

"So then, what is it?"

"First do you have any of Namine's memories stored inside of you when you two merged?"

"Why?"

"Er....You see. I'm not sure how to put this."

"Well, just tell me. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Okay. Someone arrived on Destiny Islands."

"Someone? Your dodging Riku."

"Forgot how good you were at telling when people do that."

"I know. Who is this person?"

"Her name is Xion. She was created by the organization as a backup plan if they couldn't capture Sora and the keyblade."

"I see....There's more though, isn't there?"

"Unfortunately so. She was created by the leaked memories of Sora. She is basically a clone of Sora....Kairi, she has the same features of you, but Sora's leaked memories...."

"She just appeared?"

"Afraid so. I told what happened to the organization. She wants to try to meet Roxas and Namine again."

"I see...."

Kairi became quite as she stood there.

This isn't fair....

Why did she have to suffer like that?

No one should have been created that way.

Why.......

Kairi was interrupted as Riku place his hand on her shoulder.

"Should we get going? She's waiting out front."

"Sure."

With that Riku and Kairi headed out. It took some time, but they finally made it downstairs. Meanwhile outside Xion was getting bored just waiting there. She decided that she wanted to walk around the island a bit. She would come back...Eventually. At first she didn't know where she wanted to go, but her feet seemed to know where to take her as she followed them into a small cave. The cave was small, dark, and just empty until she came into the center. Above her the light was shinning down on her. She shielded her eyes as she now began to get a clearer view of the cave. Here it was quite big, bigger then the entrance. Full of space to play around in. Off to the side she saw what looked like writing, but she wasn't sure about that. On the other side there was a door. A plain yellow door...She decided that she wanted to look at what she thought was writing. The door was giving her the creeps. Once she got near the writing she was able to put her hand down to look. She gently moved her hand across the writings on the cave. Something about them looked familiar to her, but why? She moved on keeping her eyes on the writing. She stopped at one picture that caught her eyes. Two people together. Just the faces and badly drawn hands. One looked like they were giving something to the other person. Was that important?

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

Riku and Kairi finally made it out of the house as they stepped onto the sand. Kairi looked around for Xion, but then began to show some worry. At first she didn't say anything, but then she saw the look on Riku's face and decided that she should say something.

"Riku, I don't see anyone here. Are you sure she was out here?"

"I'm sure. I told her to wait here. She said that she wasn't going to disappear on me, unlike the last time..."

"Well if she wandered off, then she couldn't have gotten far. This island isn't that big."

"True. Want to split up to find her?"

"I guess we should to cover more ground..."

"Let me guess. You think that she might attack you if she sees you?"

"A bit. I don't know how well she'll take to me..."

"Okay let's start then."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

Xion stared at the picture harder. This picture....Something about it.....

Why?

What is so important about this picture?

It's making me a bit sad and happy at the same time.....

I don't get it....

Maybe....

"There you are!"

Xion fell back as the voice shook her out of her thinking. She was now looking at Riku upside down with her arms by her side and legs up. She quickly scrambled back up.

She snapped, "STOP DOING THAT TO ME!"

"Not my fault that you don't have any balance."

"Very funny, jerk."

"You'll get use to it."

"Highly doubt it."

"Anyhow, Xion this is Kairi. Namine's original."

Xion stared at her with caution. At first she didn't see anything that Namine and Kairi had in common, but then she caught it. It was her eyes and the way she looked at her. They were the same eyes and the same look of concern that Nanime had given her while explaining. They, She, Namine cared. All Kairi could do was smile at Xion. Finally Riku broke the silence.

"I need to go get Sora. Kairi, mind staying here with Xion?"

"Wait! I want to see Roxas!"

"Don't worry you'll be able too. Just wait here with Kairi until I can get the idiot."

"This isn't fair, you know...."

"Xion. Trust me, okay?"

"Trust, huh? That's a wild card."

"Well, I'm playing my cards then. It will be all right."

"If I don't see them.....Either one...You'll be sorry....I can still fight you know...."

"Yay I know. But you haven't attacked, right?"

She began to kick the sand at her feet. She didn't want to admit why she wasn't attacking. She could tell that Kairi, the original was Namine's true person. The one she belonged to. She in a way felt Namine. She wasn't going to admit it, yet. She wanted to completely confirm it. Not just by the feeling and the looks. She shrugged.

"Fine."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome jerk."

With that settled Riku headed off as he mumbled underneath his breath, "Please don't let them kill each other or me for that matter."


	4. Sora Meets Xion

Riku walked quickly over to Sora's house.

_I hope that idiot is there. I don't want to look over the entire island for him..........._

Once Riku reached the front door of Sora's house he began knocking.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

He waited a couple of minutes, but soon he began to fidget. It didn't help that in the back of his mind he kept thinking and prayed that Xion didn't do anything rash, especially to Kairi. That just would be a headache that Riku would have to clean up. It seemed that he was always doing that. Cleaning up and after everyone, especially Sora.

"Hello Riku."

Riku jumped a little bit when he heard a voice say his name. He looked over to see that Sora wasn't the one who called his name. It was Sora's mother.

_Great., if she answered the door that might mean that he isn't here....Dang that means that I will end up searching for him....._

"Is Sora here?"

"I think so....If he is here he'll be upstairs in his room. Just come on in and start there."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Riku walked past Sora's mother and straight up to Sora's room.

_He better be in there....Or else I'm gonna to be having a headache...._

Riku reached Sora's room with ease as he slightly knocked on the door. He waited, but once again he became impatient as he decided that he would call for him instead.

"Hey, Sora! It's me Riku, I'm coming in."

Riku pushed the door open slightly. He took a small peak inside to make sure that it was safe before he finally opened the door all the way. At first he didn't see Sora at all, but once he stepped inside he noticed Sora on his bed. He sighed as he saw the position he was in. Half of him was on the bed, while the rest was faced planted onto the floor. His face was completely eating the floor.

_That idiot! How can he not notice when he does this?! He's going to be in pain when he wakes up....._

Riku walked over to the bed until he was in ear shoot of Sora. At first he made the try of just nudging him to wake him up, but that resulted in Sora just rolling over. He was now in a more awkward position. Riku sighed as he began to pull at the covers. At first it seemed to be working, but Sora retaliated by pulling back with force, which in turn caused Riku to fall on top of him.

_God, when he wakes up he is going to get it...._

"Sora it's time to wake up."

"I don't want to mommy."

"Sora you got to get up, it's important."

"But I'm tired."

"Well, fine. I guess I have to do this the hard way then."

Riku got himself up and off of Sora as he turned to face him.

_This is going to be fun...._

Riku grabbed the covers and with the other hand literally shoved Sora completely onto the floor with a heavy THUD!

"OUCH! That hurt mom!"

"First off I'm not your mom Sora."

Sora finally starting to wake up turned to look.

"Riku! When did you get here?!"

"I've been here this whole time trying to wake you up."

"Really?"

"Yay. We have to talk about something important and I need you to meet someone."

"Okay, Wait who is this someone?"

"I need you to answer some questions that I have first and than you can go meet her."

"Okay."

"After you and Roxas became one....Did you....I mean, do you have any memories of his stored inside your head?"

"What do you mean by that Riku?"

"I was afraid that you would say that. Just like Kairi's answer."

"I'm confused, why does it matter if I do or not?"

"The person that I want you to meet, er, well....She only wants to see Namine and Roxas."

"I see.....Riku who is she? I want a straight answer. No dodging, like you usually do."

"Yay, I guess there is no better way of saying it......"

"Well then, say it."

"The girl name is Xion. She was created by the organization as a backup plan if they couldn't get you to join. When you were in that pod sleeping she was born from your leaked memories. She has your personality, but her features look like Kairi. She is a female you Sora. She is with Kairi right now."

"I see.....How did she come to Destiny island then?"

"I don't know. I found her sitting on the bent tree where we three usually sit."

"......Then we better go see her than....."

"You sure about this?"

"Yay."

"Don't blame me if she gets mad when she doesn't see Roxas standing right in front of her. She has your stubborn attitude."

"Then this should be fun, right Riku?"

"Whatever. She all ready wants to hit me with her keyblade."

Sora laughed as they walked out of Sora's house to see Xion.

* * *

Xion had her back turned at Kairi as she went on to stare at the drawing on the cave.

This isn't fair! He lied to me....Okay semi lied to me. They have the same presence as them, but.....It's not them.......Jerk.

Kairi was busy watching her.

She acts like Sora when he doesn't get his way or gets mad.

Kairi gently placed a hand on Xion's shoulder as she asked, "You really don't remember anything do you?"

"Of course I don't! I don't know how I got back to Destiny Island! I just woke up here!"

"You know I was like you..."

Xion stopped pouting as she turned to face Kairi.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember my homeland. I just remember always being on Destiny Island with Riku and Sora. It would be nice to visit my homeland, but I really don't mind if I don't see."

"Isn't that a bit.....Sad?"

"Not really. If you are happy in a place, then why change it?"

".....That's what I thought when I was with Roxas and Axel.....But then Riku..."

"Let me guess. He wouldn't let you get in his way of helping Sora?"

"....Yay...."

"That's just like him."

"It wasn't fair for me to decide on what he was asking....He wasn't even sure back then why he helped me....."

"He wouldn't have made you make a decision unless he cared. He may not show it a lot, but when he tells someone about that sort of information....He's doing what he thinks would be the best solution for both. Even if it hurts."

"...He cares....About me? That's why....."

"Yay. He cares about everyone here on Destiny Island. Xion.....I think that you'll like it here.....May take you some time to adjust with everything that has happened to you, but I'm sure you'll become happy."

"What about Roxas and Nanime?"

"I'm not sure how we can help you with that, but we'll try everything that we can. I know they returned where they belong....But I'm sure we can make it where you'll be able to see them again. Did you promise them?"

"In a way yes..."

"Then I'm sure that you'll be able to see them again."

Xion couldn't help, but feel relief when Kairi said this.

_Maybe....Just....Maybe she's right. If they were able to return...And I was able to return here on Destiny Island....Then I may have a chance to see them again. With this she smiled on the inside. _

_

* * *

_

"So where are they right now?"

"At the cave..."

Sora smiled a bit. It has been years since he had been in that cave....The last time he was in there was when Riku and him returned to the island. He spent that time walking through the cave with his hands lightly touching the wall until he came back to the drawing he did years back. He smiled at that drawing. It meant a lot to him. It didn't take long for them to reach the cave. Sora was heading in first, but Riku stopped him.

"Why you stopping me? You wanted me to see....Xion, right?"

"Well yay, but the more I think about it....I think I should go in first, just to be safe."

"Why?"

"She can wield a keyblade."

"Huh? You never told me that!"

"I told you! She is basically you, but in female form. That means that she can also do basically the same things that you can do idiot."

"Oh.....Really?"

"Yes, really Sora."

"Okay. Then go ahead."

"....Fine."

Riku took in a breath before approaching Xion. Xion at first didn't hear Riku, but slowly she turned around. They didn't say anything at first, but Kairi broke the silence for them.

"Did you find Sora Riku?"

"Yep. I found the idiot."

"You know he isn't an idiot."

"I beg to differ. Anyways Xion this is Sora."

Sora slowly approached Xion. Xion heart raced. It was exactly like it was with Kairi. They had the same presence, the same feel, and the same features. This though was the first time she has ever seen Sora as well. She was shocked. It was like a splitting image of her. Same everything, expect that Xion's features were a bit more delicate than his, but even so.....They were the same.

"By the look on your face I say that your happy Xion."

It took Xion a feel seconds to recover before she went back to her old stubborn self.

"It's not Roxas.....You lied jerk."

"Hey! Riku doesn't lie."

"Well, then. How come Roxas and Naminie can't appear before me? Why do I have to look straight at a mirror? I want them both to be right here, in front of me."

"Xion-"

"Your exactly right. It isn't fair to you like this."

"They have the exactly the same presence and the same features, but.......Why can't I see them....? Or why can't they see me?"

"Xion, I promise that we'll try everything...."

"...I want to be alone right now...."

"You can stay at my house. I only live with my mother. I'm sure it will be okay. You can use the spare room, okay?"

"........Sure......."

With that there wasn't really any room for decision as Kairi lead Xion to her house. Once they reached her house Kairi turned to face the boys, while she held onto Xion's hand.

"I'll wake everyone up in the morning when Xion wakes up and we'll take it from there, okay?"

"Yay....That sounds good."

"Okay. Good day and good night than."

That was all they could do until they could figure something out in the morning.


End file.
